marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Franklin Hall
(former) S.H.I.E.L.D. (former) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *The Asset *''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) |actor = Ian Hart |status = Unknown}} Franklin Hall was a Canadian scientist. He was a former asset for S.H.I.E.L.D. and became famous for his work and theories on the extremely rare element known as Gravitonium. Desiring to escape S.H.I.E.L.D., he leaked his location to his former friend Ian Quinn who freed him hoping that Hall could find a way to weaponize Gravaitonium. Hall disagreed with Quinn and sought a way to destroy the Gravitonium, but before he could he was caught up in a fight with Coulson's Team who had been called in by S.H.I.E.L.D. to rescue him. During the fight, he was dropped into the Gravitonium by Agent Phil Coulson. Biography Early Life Franklin Hall is a brilliant scientist from Canada who went to with Ian Quinn. The two became friends as they shared the belief that all information should be free to whomever can use it. Hall also developed his theories about the rare and mysterious element known as Gravitonium during this time. Hall recognized the danger of his theoretical element, whereas Quinn thought only of how to exploit it. Later in life, Hall became an instructor for S.H.I.E.L.D. where, as a chemical kinetics advisor, he taught such promising young cadets as Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Abduction After discovering that Ian Quinn had discovered a large quantity of Gravitonium and fearing what Quinn would do with such power, Hall arranged to have himself kidnapped by Quinn and brought to Malta, where Hall pretended to work with Quinn towards his goals. In truth, Hall was determined to destroy the Gravitonium, along with Quinn and himself, in order to keep the world safe. ]] What Hall didn't anticipate was a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction operation led by Agent Phil Coulson attempting to effect Hall's rescue. Coulson, after determining that Hall's plan would harm much of the local population, disrupted Hall's plan and shut down the gravitational generator. The gravitational after-effect drew Hall into the mass of Gravitonium, enveloping him. Coulson ordered the mass of Gravitonium be secured in an unmarked vault at The Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility. Unknown to Coulson, Hall still lives within the mass of Gravitonium and seeks escape. When Victoria Hand planned to capture the Bus because she believed that Coulson's Team were undercover HYDRA agents, Grant Ward discussed with Coulson the different assets on-board, believing that the Gravitonium was one of them. Coulson corrected him, revealing its location. Later, Hand listed to Simmons the various "crimes" of Agent Coulson to prove to her that he was a traitor; in that list was the death of Franklin Hall.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn During the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, the Gravitonium - with Hall still trapped inside - was discovered and taken from the Fridge by HYDRA Agents John Garrett and Ward during an infiltration mission. The mass of Gravitonium was then delivered to Ian Quinn, unbeknownst that Hall is living within it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Sometime later when John Garrett was empowered by the super-serum Raina constructed for him (which enabled him to see the Universe for what it was "underneath"), he was observing the Gravitonium mass and remarked to Raina about its latent potential.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Abilities *'Master Scientist': Though others told him otherwise, Hall predicted the existence of Gravitonium. Hall is the teacher of other scientific geniuses, such as Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, and Ian Quinn. Relationships Enemies *Ian Quinn - Friend turned Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies turned Enemies **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson ***Leo Fitz - Former Student ***Jemma Simmons - Former Student Trivia *In the comics, Dr. Franklin Hall becomes the super-powered villain Graviton. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Villains